requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Conditions
'Carrier' Caused by: Carrying an infectious disease. Effect: Any living person who comes into direct contact with you must make a reflexive Resolve + Stamina roll. This roll is penalized by the severity of the disease if there is fluid exchange. On a Failure they receive the Infected Condition, with severity equal to yours. Resolution: When you resolve the Infected Condition, resolve Carrier as well. Beat: Every time you spread the Infected Condition, gain a Beat. 'Committed' Caused by: An exceptional success on a Persuasion roll, or a promise you are determined to see through. Effect: Should you give up on a reasonable attempt to accomplish the dask, the condition resolves and the person you were persuaded by gains the Jilted Condition. Resolution: As above; when the task is accomplished; when you learn new information about the task that makes it objectionable; or when you encounter serious stress or danger due to your task, or abandon it to avoid said stress or danger. Beat: When you continue with your task despite trauma or danger. 'Depressed' Caused by: The world being a cold, bleak, horrible place in which there is no hope and no light. Some supernatural conditions. Effect: You cannot spend Willpower to enhance a roll, though you can still spend it to activate supernatural abilities. Resolution: Talking with a Touchstone or True Friend as an extended Presence + Persuasion action (5-10 minutes per roll, requiring at least 10 successes), or experience something truly joyous such as a profession of deep-seated love or achieving a long-sought goal. Beat: When you slip into apathy or have an anxiety attack, not taking some specific action even though it is manifestly clear that you should, and that not doing so will harm you. 'Disappointed' Caused by: A character's abandonment of the Persuaded Condition, or someone breaking a promise they made you. Effect: The deal breaking character has all Persuasion rolls against you reduced by a number of dice equal to the persuasion roll you used to convince them. Note that this is equal to the number of dice, not the number of successes. Resolution: When you accept some manner of explanation or restitution for the incomplete task. Beat: N/A 'Detached' Effect: When the stack of Detached Conditions equals the victim's Willpower dots, the victim stops feeling any emotion at all toward the targeted item, object, person, group, or action. With regard to the chosen subject, the victim acts as if it no longer matters to him at all, but he remains otherwise free willed. Thus, a victim with high Humanity who becomes Detached from his his regnant suddenly finds that he no longer cares about her at all. He is not subject to Breaking Points for causing his regnant to come to harm, but nor will he necessarily go out of his way to make her suffer. Detachment does not change your memory of your former emotions - you just no longer feel them. Attempts to encourage you to harm or forsake the chosen subject do not suffer the normal penalties. In the same manner, the chosen subject does not gain any bonus when attempting to influence you. When you snap out of your detachment, you are suddenly overcome by a maddening feeling of guilt over any misdeed you might have done. If there were any breaking points you were not required to face while detached, you must make them on resolution with a -2 die penalty. Resolution: You gain a dot of Humanity, lose a dot of Humanity, or roll an exceptional success on a Breaking Point. Beat: You suffer significant loss due to your indifference. Also on resolution. 'Distortion' Caused by: An incoming message from the God Machine. Effect: Weird electrical phenomena keep happening in the character's vicinity. Lights flicker, TVs get static, MP3 players skip and ATM screens get flecks of random ASCII garbage as the Kindred walks by. These effects grow worse as the night goes on. Half-faces groan out of video screens, lights seem to pulse in rhythm even when they're not plugged in, credit cards get erased, computers get errors, ball lightning or St. Elmo's Fire appear clinging to the tops of buildings. In the hour before dawn compasses may start spinning in the Kindred's presence, or northern lights may appear. Resolved: N/A. The effects cease at dawn, and the Condition is replaced without resolution by the Receiver Condition the following night. Beat: If this Condition causes you to endanger the Masquerade. 'Foretold' Caused by: A prophecy not granted by Blood Sorcery. Effect: Resolve this condition to gain a +1 bonus on a roll, representing the thing the character foresaw. Resolved: As above. Beat: N/A 'Glowing' There's something about you - call it energy, call it charisma, call it je ne se quoi - that gives you an extraordinary force of personality. Gain a dice bonus to all Presence and Manipulation rolls equal to the level of this Condition. Remove this Condition when the effect granting it wears off. Resolve this Condition when you lose or regain a dot of Humanity. Beat: Only on resolution. 'Impressed' Caused by: An exceptional success on a social skill. Effect: You are impressed by the individual who applied this Condition, and disinclined to believe the worst of them or to offend them. You receive a +2 bonus to resist any attempt to turn you against that person. Resolved: When you roll to resist an attempt to turn you against that person, whether or not you succeed on the roll. Beat: N/A 'Infected' Caused by: Catching a wasting disease. Effect: You suffer a penalty to all rolls due to nausea, weakness, or general malaise equal to the severity of the disease. Each day you must succeed on a Stamina + Resolve roll with the same penalty, or suffer a point of Bashing Damage (two on a Dramatic Failure). Damage from this Condition cannot be healed by any means while the Condition is still in effect. Regular medical treatments only provide half their usual bonus to the roll to fight off the disease. Medical treatment from a supernatural source provides its full bonus. In combat, this is exchanged for the Sick Tilt. Resolution: Any resistance roll with more than one success contributes toward curing the disease. Resolve this Condition when you have achieved a number of such rolls equal to the disease's severity. Exceptional Successes count as two rolls for this purpose. After this Condition is resolved the penalties to all rolls disappear at a rate of 1 per day. You cannot receive this Condition for the same disease for as long as you have penalties. Beat: If the penalties from this Condition brought you down to a chance die and you failed, gain a Beat. The penalties from this Condition must represent at least half of the total penalties applied to the roll. Rolls to resist the damage from this Condition are excluded. 'Jilted' Caused by: A character's abandonment of the Committed Condition, or someone betraying your trust. Effect: You may resolve this condition to inflict a Dramatic Failure on any social roll or supernatural power that character attempts to make against you. Resolution: As above. Beat: N/A 'Leery' Caused by: Someone being horrifically and intentionally ''rude to you, disparaging about you, or just plain mean. Effect: The specified character cannot use social maneuvering on you. No amount of sweet-talking will convince you, because you're determined to interpret things in the worst possible way where they're concerned. Resolution: Resolve this Condition when the character gives a sincere apology, or otherwise makes adequate restitution to you. Beat: N/A 'Lost Visage' Caused by: Supernatural means. Effect: For some reason, some aspect of the Vampiric curse has come to affect you. Any image of you, whether photograph, CCTV, or reflection, will be 'coincidentally' unidentifiable, due to seemingly mundane factors that might include anything from the angle being wrong to catch your face, to a lens flare, to a digital error preventing the camera from recording the image, to soap scum on the mirror blurring your reflection. Resolution: Resolve this Condition if you step into the sunlight while it is active, or when the supernatural power that imposed it expires. Beat: N/A 'Mortified' Effect: You have developed an overpowering sensation of shame and disgust toward an activity or sensation. The thought of indulging in it makes you intensely uncomfortable, and in order to voluntarily perform it you must first succeed at a Resolve + Composure roll. If the roll succeeds you suffer no penalties, but the condition is not resolved and you continue to feel vaguely guilty after the fact. If you fail, you suffer a sudden panic attack and are compelled to avoid the source of your shame. Supernatural creatures prone to loss of control, including vampires, must roll to avoid frenzy if forced to confront this. Resolution: You gain Humanity, lose Humanity, or roll an exceptional success on the Resolve + Composure roll. Beat: You are rendered unable to perform an important or significant task due to the Mortified condition. Also on resolution. 'Permissive' Caused by: A character who has power over yours witnesses you perform a feat, step up to a challenge, or face responsibility, gaining an exceptional success. Effect: That character is inclined to trust you with greater responsibilities in the future. Whenever your character engages in social-fu against that other, you may resolve this condition. If you do, a single reasonable request is automatically granted, such as a night's access to feeding grounds, going out without a chaperone, or spending the night in a hotel with someone else's ghoul. (Note that this doesn't imply someone else's ghoul has permission!) Resolved: You spend Permissive as above, resolving the condition. Beat: N/A 'Persuaded' Caused by: A success on a Persuasion roll, or your character agreeing to something. Effect: Should you fail to uphold your end of the bargain or give up on a reasonable attempt to accomplish the task, the condition resolves and the person you were persuaded by gains the Disappointed Condition. Resolved: As above; when the task is completed; or when you or an ally take significant injury or trauma in pursuit of your end of the deal (such as taking more than 3B damage, encountering a breaking point, or otherwise being placed in danger). Beat: When you encounter trauma or danger as a result of attempting to uphold your deal. 'Prepared' Caused by: An exceptional success when making preparations against future danger. Effect: Gain a +2 to the Wits + Composure roll to determine whether or not you are surprised. Resolved: When you make a surprise roll, regardless of outcome. Beat: N/A 'Radio Sickness' Caused by: A message from the God Machine that has received no reply. Effect: The first three nights of Radio Sickness have no cinematic or mechanical effect, effectively a latency period. From the fourth night you awaken with hemorrhages, which cost an extra point of blood upon waking. Each night thereafter it costs an extra Vitae, cumulatively. Additionally, once the hemorrhages begin you take a point of damage each night, which progresses in intensity: one bashing the first night you hemmorhage, one lethal the second night, then two lethal, three lethal, four lethal, one aggravated, two aggravated, and so on. If you suffer a point of aggravated damage from this Condition, reactivate the Receiver Condition. Resolution: The character interprets the prophecy and transmits an appropriate question back to the God Machine by bleeding a point of Vitae into a sufficiently powerful radio transmitter and sending the signal. Beat: The character takes injury from this Condition. 'Receiver' Caused by: An incoming message from the God Machine. Effect: Every analog medium near the character delivers the same obscure message, which may include cryptic words, phrases, numbers, and/or foreign phrases. Speakers blare out in unison, no matter what channel or input they're using, VCR tapes carry the audio, and camera film develops images reminiscent of the clues. The Condition fades without resolution at the end of the night, to be replaced by Radio Sickness. Resolution: The character interprets the prophecy and transmits an appropriate question back to the God Machine by bleeding a point of Vitae into a sufficiently powerful radio transmitter and sending the signal. Beat: If this Condition causes you to endanger the Masquerade. 'Reliant' Effect: You are confident when in the presence of the person you Rely on, but if unable to see or hear them suffer a -1 die penalty to all actions caused by a sudden nervousness. You may or may not understand the cause of your anxiety, but you will understand that it fades as soon as the person you Rely on is nearby. Resolution: You dramatically fail an action despite the presence of the person you Rely on, or they stand by while you are in harm or distress without attempting to aid you. Beat: You choose not to attempt an action that would significantly benefit your character because the person you Rely on is not nearby. Also on resolution. 'Resistant' Caused by: An exceptional success when resisting the urge to fulfil an addiction. Effect: Gain +1 to future attempts to resist that same stimulus. You know you can do it! Resolution: Give in to temptation and indulge in the addiction, or resolve the Addicted Condition. Beat: N/A 'Soothed' Caused by: An exceptional success when rolling to calm a vampire in frenzy. Effect: Allows the Touchstone who imposes this Condition to treat the vampire's Blood Potency as one lower when determining the number of successes needed to calm them. Resolved: When the frenzy is successfully calmed or when vampire attacks the Touchstone who imposed this Condition. Beat: N/A 'Tagged' Caused by: Being tagged with a tracking device. Effect: The person who tagged you knows how far away you are and which direction you are in at all times. Resolution: Resolve this Condition if you discover and remove the tracking device. Remove this Condition without resolution if the person who tagged you ceases to track you. Beat: N/A 'Warded''' Caused by: Your character has been warded against the supernatural. Effect: Non-human entities suffer a -2 penalty to all supernatural attacks and actions intended to affect you. This includes beneficial effects, but does not include purely mundane actions by supernatural creatures. Resolution: Resolve this Condition if you are affected by a supernatural power. Beat: N/A Category:Conditions